Hacker
Hackers are a class of specialist infantry employed by the Asian Alliance. They are trained in digital technology and carry a notebook with them. Hackers fill a variety of roles in the Alliance army, such as manning the complex technological equipment of the Hacker Tower, disabling enemy vehicles and structures and powering the superweapons operated from the Comm Center. They are the Alliance's counterpart to the Allied and Soviet Engineers, however unlike them, they are unable to conduct repairs on buildings, which is why the Alliance has a specialized Repair superweapon for this purpose. Stats * Race: Infantry (Cyborg infantry when upgraded) * Class: Hacker (Specialist) * Lv: 12 * HP: 100 * SIZ: 1 * WGT: 1 * SPD: * SGT: * Prerequisite: Dojo, Comm Center * Cost: 625$ (Keep in mind that there is a '-20% Infantry Cost' reduction when this unit is trained by the Alliance) Equipment * Notebook Skills Setup To perform any function, the Hacker needs to deploy his laptop. Hack Hacking a target mechanical unit, the Hacker can cause a variety of effects. The effect depends on the nature of the unit: * Drones - The exception is the Firefly, which is not maneuverable and thus controlling it would have no use beyond disabling its dive timer and weapon system. It will instead simply be set to detonate in mid-air when hacked. ** Disable - Long-lasting EMP effect on buildings, aircraft and vehicles. *** Disable★ - Mass EMP effect. ** Control - Transfers control over the target robotic unit or building to the Hacker's commander. If the Hacker hacks a: *** Base Defense - Many automated base defenses are hackable. This includes allied Laser Turrets and Missile Launchers, soviet Flamethrower Turrets, Tesla Coils, Brotherhood mines and pretty much all of the Alliance's own defenses. Gates are hackable as well. If the Hacker hacks such a target, control over it will be transferred to the Hacker's commander and it will start attacking (and be attacked by) its former owner, or any other enemies in the vicinity. Gates will let the forces of their new owner pass, but will no longer be passable to their former owner's forces (or the forces of other players, unless allied with the new owner). *** Airstrike Drones - Some drones are called in by an airstrike SW. If an airstrike drone is hacked, it will cease to attack its current target and instead be reassigned by its new owner to attack a target of another player. *** Flare Drones - Some drones are called in by an airstrike flare. *** Vehicle Drones - Drones attached to vehicles can be hacked as well, however the effect is not as great as on the other types. The drones will still obey the vehicle they are attached to, however they will not attack objects owned by, or allied to, the player that hacked them. If they receive such an order, they will instead attempt to land at the hacking player's aircraft docking structure. *** Missiles - Some types of missiles can be hacked, but the effect is generally limit. Cruise missiles and guided missiles can be deflected, but ballistic missiles follow their trajectory and there is no guidance or control that could be hacked. **** Hacking has been tested with V3 Rockets hacked by player-owned MC'ing AA defenses and although the owner did change, it seemed to have no effect on the missile's flight and attack behaviour, they still dealt damage to their target. **** The computer outright refused to hack the V3's, his defenses stayed passive, although this may be related to other factors - we have to test wether they are used to counter V3's with conventional weapons. **** Wether hacking has any effect on cruise missile-type spawned missiles (Dred Missiles) has not been established, but it likely does not. Hacker Tower Operator Hackers can enter Alliance Hacker Outposts to upgrade their portable equipment by connecting it to the advanced stationary equipment found therein, while they are inside the building. Comm Center Operator * Operate CommCenter - Hackers can enter Alliance Comm Centers to operate an array of superweapons: ** Lockdown ** Surveillance Scan Radar Jammer Passive skill; Hackers have an aura effect that disables radar installations within a certain radius. Missile Jammer Notes * The Hacker has a hidden trait which grants him +25% damage against targets with the tag „mechanical“ and +115% damage against targets with the tag „automatical“. However, as he is not equipped with any weapons or abilities that deal damage, these traits do not affect gameplay. * Can be upgraded with Neurolink to increase his range and ROF. * Multiple concepts had been considered for the Hacker: ** Engineer ** R/C Capture ** Drain * Great unit for anti-tank defense and to support sieges and charges (as they can disable most high-tier base defenses and indeed all Soviet base defenses), however completely unprotected against infantry. ** They cannot actually 'disable' any base defense of the Brotherhood, although they can cause mines and traps to trigger prematurely by targeting them with EMP, which is arguably even better. ** Insane anti-air defense unit, as they have the longest range of any infantry that is capable of hitting aircraft and a single EMP effect will cause all fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters to crash. Only airships will fare slightly better. *** Again, this has no effect on Yaks and Dusters (Brotherhood chemtrail planes). See also * [http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Hacker Hacker on EVA Database] * Paradigm * Slicer * Engineer * Technician * Mechanic * Scientist Category:Classes Category:Infantry Category:Eastasia